


𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐂𝐇 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐄𝐑𝐀

by lxpinnelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn, Team as Family, little angst, slightly AU, stan nev x callie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxpinnelly/pseuds/lxpinnelly
Summary: Calliope Nikolaou was the brightest witch in her family - she was the youngest teenage cousin of all, and each of the family witches taught her everything she knows. Born of magic, Calliope faces difficulties and challenges in her life. Determined to go to Hogwarts, young Nikolaou discovers surprising things in Britain and soon finds a family in a group of friends who can't seem to stop getting into trouble.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2





	1. the first witch!

•: •. •: •. •: •: •: •: •: •: •: • ☾☼☽ •: •. •: •. •: •: •: •: •: •: •: •

Cuando Calliope tenía seis años, aprendió cómo funcionaba la magia en ella.

Ella era diferente a otras brujas; sus primos no podía hacer las cosas que ella podía. Sus primos tienen que aprender a levitar durante mucho tiempo, pero Calliope lo haría en menos de un minuto sin ningún problema. Pero el problema era que Calliope no era normal y ningún otro niño de su edad podía hacer eso.

Así que ahí estaba ella, la pequeña Calliope preguntándole a su madre por qué podía hacer esas cosas con tanta normalidad, llorando porque la llamaban bicho raro.

"Pero mo-mamá, ellos-decían que soy un bicho raro. ¡Que debería morir!"

"Ignóralos, Callie, mi amor. Te van a decir cosas horribles: porque no valen nada, no son nada comparados contigo. Los niños son crueles, Calliope, pero tú sabes la verdad", dijo Astraea, con su mano en la barbilla de Calliope. "Te vas a ir mañana, y vas a mostrar lo que te hace diferente de una manera muy silenciosa, como te enseñó tu tía Euphrosyne. Y cuando te acusen, no habrá pruebas, porque eres una bruja brillante y no dejarás ninguna prueba".

"Sí, mamá". la pequeña Calliope asintió mientras su madre se lavaba las lágrimas.

"Ahora, ¿qué quieres comer?"

"¡Giroscopios!"

Calliope fue a la escuela a la mañana siguiente e hizo lo que le dijo su madre. Usó ese hechizo de agua que le enseñó su tía, un simple movimiento de sus manos, y los niños estaban todos mojados. La culparon, pero nadie les creyó ya que ella estaba sentada al frente de la clase y ellos estaban atrás. Cuando llegó a casa, les contó a todos, con mucho orgullo, lo que hizo.

Calliope tenía once años ahora, una de las brujas más brillantes de la familia a pesar de su corta edad. Y aunque todos sus primos y casi toda su familia fueron a Ilvermorny, Calliope quería ir a Hogwarts.

"¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ir a esa escuela británica?" Preguntó Iris, cepillando el cabello rubio de Calliope.

"Ilvermorny es mucho mejor que esa estúpida y pobre escuela democrática", dijo Hera, cambiando el color de su traje.

"I want more experience and something different. And Mom said if I don't like it, I could always go back to New York and start in Ilvermorny," Calliope murmured, "... Besides, the Nikolaou have to spread their last name ALL over the world, and Britain seems like a great way to start."

"Gosh, stop spending time with dad. You sound just like him." Hera spoke, provoking Calliope's laugh.

"You wish, Hera. Spending time with Uncle Apollo is amazing. He is like a good version of the Dark Lord with a more sadistic side."

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

"Well, you know what you can do, Calliope. If you want to go home, write me a letter, I'll go find you and start in Ilvermorny."

"Yes, mom."

"This is serious, Callie. You're going to start at Hogwarts, which is like 3,000 miles away."

"3,032, exactly." Calliope chuckled.

"Calliope."

"I'm sorry, Mom. But I understand, okay? I know it's far from home, but I want to study here: everyone in the family has studied at Ilvermorny as if it were a tradition, but Hogwarts is different. I have looked for months, and no one in this family has studied at Hogwarts. I will be the first Nikolaou to study at Hogwarts." Calliope smiled at her mother. "Imagine that, expanding our last name all over the world. In the future, several family members would go to other magical schools. Ilvermorny may be very cute and incredible, but Dumstrang offered more dark magic and ancient rituals. Beauxbatons is one of the schools with the best education. I think the great-great-grandmother Venus went there. The students at Castelobruxo are especially advanced in herbology and magizoology. Mahoutokoro had a reputation for having impressive academic prowess and an outstanding reputation in Quidditch: Uncle Dionysus paid a visit, and he came back fascinated. Aunt Phoebe was about to hit him because he wanted to send Hermes there. The students of Uagadou are famous for their skill in astronomy, alchemy, and self-transfiguration. Koldovstoretz is known for being the coolest par excellence: their students are strict and firm, and characterized by having firm and highly competitive studies."

Astraea sighed and looked at her daughter with a small smile. The blue eyes that the two shared locked onto each other, and the woman felt her smile wander wistfully seeing the emotion in Calliope's eyes: her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were red from how quickly she had spoken.

Astraea was so proud of her little girl for all the research she had done, but letting her go alone, so far, and probably with poor communication: it scared her. She had always been more protective of the girl than of her other children; Calliope had been a premature baby, had weighed five pounds when she was born. She reminded the doctors to ramble on how it had been a miracle that she survived.

"If I let you go, it will be with rules that are mandatory, Calliope" the girl's eyes seemed to shine, even more, Astraea continued speaking with a slightly larger smile. Their eyes still fixed on each other. "I want one letter per day or a maximum of 4 per week. I'm going to talk to the Hogwarts healer to check on you at least once a week, and you're going to go for as little pain as possible. I don't want to hear that you got in any trouble. I want you to get good grades. I am not asking you for excellence: I am asking you at least acceptable. I will have contact with the principal and the teachers. I hope that Dumbledore knows that if I am going to send my daughter, an important member from the most important family in the wizarding world, to their school, I want to keep up to date."

"¡Te amo! ¡Muchas gracias, mamá! No te decepcionaré, lo juro."

"Nunca podrías decepcionarme, Calliope". Astraea de repente se volvió un poco más serio. "Última regla: ¿recuerdas la regla principal que tenemos los Nikolaou?"

Calliope borró su sonrisa y miró a su madre, con una seriedad impresionante para su edad.

"No comenzamos las peleas, pero si se convierte en un problema: lo terminamos".

"Buena chica. Ahora vámonos: tenemos que ir a comprar los materiales".

"Si mamá".


	2. Chapter 2

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

The first of September arrived faster than Calliope expected. The morning Calliope was leaving, her whole family said goodbye to her with a big and loving breakfast ... between shouts and lots of laughter, with sarcastic comments from Uncle Apollo and blows from Aunt Caroline.

They each gave her a gift (which Calliope put in her trunk, although she was supposed to bring the most necessary. Everything was necessary for her!). Her mother gave her Nikolaou's diamond shield; Calliope had gold, which was given to everyone at birth, but the diamond shield was supposed to be given to her when the family member became independent.

"You are basically becoming independent. You are going far away, with no one by your side. However, we will always be there, miss." Astraea said, and with the tip of her finger and part of her nail, she playfully touched the girl's nose.

Adonis gave her some metal earrings as silver and gold infected her ears. The earrings had runes, Adonis's specialty: some for protection, some for care, and a couple for strength.

Danae presented her with some sets of gold-embroidered robes. The beautiful threads were united into sentimental flowers and runes.

Perseus decided to give her a necklace with a Celtic knot pendant; symbols to exemplify interconnectedness or timelessness, as they have no visible beginning or end. They had been symbols valued as amulets against the setbacks of life.

Zeus gave her the _Christ Consciousness_ , which aided in healing and energy. Poseidon gave her a healing jewel; _the flower of Life_. Helps focus and find hope and strength in the healing process, Calliope felt she would use it a lot. Hades gave her a _Tree of Life_ talisman, which Calliope thanked with a fond little smile.

Agamemnon gave her a book of the runic alphabet and their meanings. Calliope appreciated the gift. Despite being very good and having stood out thanks to the influence of her siblings, Calliope used to forget some runes and much more what they meant.

Aristaeus, her little and beloved brother, gave her nine precious stones. The boy adored jewels of that style and even more adored giving them to Calliope, who wore them with enormous pride.

Her Uncle Apollo gifted her with the _Wicca Spellbook Starter Kit: a spellbook of candles, crystals, and herbs_. Her aunt Caroline gave her a perfume that chased away bad energy and attracted positive energy. Hera gave her a silver brush with gold decorations. "A lady should always be neat, something can always come out ... timely," she said. Gaia rolled her eyes at her sister's comment and presented Calliope with a lotus flower ring. She said she had worked on it herself last summer: "spiritual symbol of creation and rebirth."

Her uncles Okeanos and Hayley gave her _The Horn of Plenty_ , gold and in the shape of a pendant, perfect for a necklace or to carry in a pocket. Damon and Iris jointly gifted her with the _Mobius Ring._

If it had been for his uncle Dionysus, he probably would have given her a little wine to take to Hogwarts, but since Aunt Phoebe had threatened him: she was gifted _The Golden Spiral._ Hermes gave her _the Emerald Tablet_ of the god the boy had been named after. _The Emerald Tablet of Hermes Trismegistus_ is one of the most mysterious, cryptic, and enigmatic texts, and Calliope was grateful to know the Enlargement Spell as the letters on the necklace could not be read clearly. Little Cassandra gave her the _I Ching;_ a classic and very old book from China.

Her Aunt Aphrodite and Uncle Jackson told her that her gift was in her room, and to open it by herself. When Calliope was finally able to enter her room, before midnight, she found a box with a cloak of invisibility inside.

Theseus gave her the KA bracelet: a bracelet that contained elements of the Emerald Tablet and the culture of ancient Egypt. The lotus flower on the KA bracelet symbolizes the circle of life and death because, during the course of the day, the lotus flower remains on the surface of the water, and under the cloak of night, it sinks under the surface of the water.

Her aunts, Euphrosyne and Kellin, gave her the Merkaba Meditation in the form of a small golden object. Atlas presented her with a pendant with the Enneagram symbol in gold. The twins, Castor and Pollux, gave her a few pendulums and healing crystals; energy and aura detectors; and for Samhain rituals, where the gods were invoked and offerings were given out of gratitude.

Calliope was in her room, not long ago she had changed so she could rest for the next morning. Her uncle and aunt's gift box next to the trunk; Calliope hadn't found the strength and desire to throw the box away. 

She finished brushing her hair, in a raised braid in a bun. If there was one thing Calliope had always wanted, it was her mother's curls: Astraea had short, curly hair of a passion red color. Calliope was the opposite, with her straight, long blonde hair.

She sighed and lay back on her bed. The light from the nightstand was the only source of illumination in the room, a warm color that hit Calliope softly.

Calliope was too anxious and couldn't sleep, so she admired her family crest. The one with the diamond was already in the tunic, and the one Calliope was holding was the gold one; which the girl was very fond of.

She remembered the first time she noticed it, she was almost 3 years old and she wanted to touch everything around her. The golden crest that belonged to her always caught her attention, so her mother had to remove it when she wanted to bite it. Calliope was angry then, but now she was grateful since she could have hurt her mouth and that would have been a disaster.

When she was older, at about 6 years old, Calliope was allowed to have the crest again, and the girl did not detach for a second from it. She carried it everywhere; to school, to the kitchen, to sleep, to take a bath. Calliope had attached herself to the crest in such a way that not even her mother could remove it. Her brother Poseidon used to joke that in the very distant future, she was going to ask to be buried with it. Calliope, thinking that her brother was suggesting it, told her mother. Poseidon was punished, but the boy just laughed.

To this day, Calliope kept her word and made sure everyone knows that she wanted to be buried with her crest in hand.

The blonde-haired girl smiled looking at the crest. The golden color stood out in the warm light, the sharp details gently pricked the tips of her fingers, the heavy and thick material dangled in her hands.

His blue eyes fondly inspected the family crest. It wasn't exactly the prettiest of shields, but it was her most precious luxury. She didn't care if it had been silver or copper; she cared how sentimental that crest was to her. It meant that she belonged to the Nikolaou family, but there were two sides to the family.

One of them was the one that the public saw; a serious family with very educated children for their young age, withdrawn adolescents with those they did not consider to be trustworthy, and very aristocratic adults. A completely perfect family, which wasted luxury.

But then there was the side Calliope knew and had grown up with: a not-so-perfect family, with very different teenagers and adults trying to kill each other at every opportunity. But they loved each other, Calliope was very aware of that.

He knew that outside they had to maintain a different personality to maintain an appearance. His uncle Apollo could not have the same temperament within the family as outside with all the people watching; his mother could not be so loving to him; her brothers could not argue and joke every moment; her sister couldn't play with her magic core.

That was the crazy Nikolaou family; the best-known purebloods in the wizarding world. Ruthless, frivolous, aristocrats, educated, and above all, a united family.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

"Handbag?"

"Yes."

"Vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Andronicus?"

"In his cage."

"Sweaters, tunics, clothes for the whole year, scarves, gloves, hats ...?"

"Mom," Calliope caught her mother's attention and once the woman looked back at her, she smiled. "I have everything ready. I have packed since I asked you if I could."

Astraea smiled softly and caressed her cheek.

"Smart girl." Astraea sighed and looked softly into her daughter's eyes. "You must promise me that you will be careful, _το μικρό μου_."

"I promise on the pinky, _μαμά_."

Calliope did not allow herself to shed a tear when she said goodbye to her mother, nor when she saw her leave, nor when the brown-haired boy entered the compartment.

"Hello, my name is Calliope Nikolaou. What is your name?"

"M-my name is Neville, Neville Long-Longbottom."

He was a boy with a round face, blue eyes, a mop of brown hair, and large front teeth, but still, Calliope liked him. He was shy, and the girl considered him someone sweet; stuttering from nerves.

"Well, nice to meet you, Neville Long-Longbottom." she joked, just as Perseus would have. It was a harmless little joke, kindly, and that's how the boy took it, Calliope noted from the small smile on Neville's face.

"Would you help me find Trevor, my toad? He got lost at the station."

"Trevor, the what?" Calliope asked, her blue eyes wide.

Neville blushed furiously.

"Trevor, my toad. Green, little ... sneaky."

Calliope giggled and spoke:

"I know what a toad is like, Neville. It's just that I never met someone who had it as a pet. I thought they were .."

"Too many animals to keep as pets?" Neville said, finishing the sentence.

Calliope nodded strongly.

"Magic toads are different from Muggle toads .."

"Muggles? What are Muggles?"

Neville looked at her in surprise: everyone knew that the Nikolaou were great pureblood wizards and witches, for Neville it was quite a surprise to think that Calliope did not know what it meant.

"Muggles, people without magic, humans from the Muggle world?"

"Ah! No-Maj." Neville looked at her in confusion. "That's what we call Muggles in America."

"Oh, so that's where your accent is."

Calliope nodded with a smile.

The difference in accents was clear; while Neville sounded elegant, almost like stuttering and slightly childish poetry, smooth as a soothing sea. Calliope sounded like a strong melody, two notes colliding with force and clarity.

"Where did you say you lost it?"

"At the station, so it can be anywhere."

Calliope made a face, but took Neville's hand, and smiling at him, spoke:

"Let's find it. We should ask compartment by compartment, and if no one has it, we go to the prefects."

The boy nodded flushed, and the two, still holding hands, were asking compartment by compartment; like Calliope had said.

They had been through 6 compartments and still had not found Trevor. Neville had almost begun to cry, and Calliope (a very bad comforter) could only smile at him, squeeze his hand, and give him soft words of encouragement.

They knocked on the door of compartment number seven and opened it a few seconds later. Harry Potter and a red-haired boy, unknown to Calliope, were in sight.

"Good afternoon, guys. Haven't you seen a toad? Neville missed it."

"Good afternoon, Miss Calliope. No, we haven't seen any toads." Harry said.

"I've lost it! It escapes me all the time!" Neville murmured almost crying. 

Calliope knew him from some parties where his family had met the Potters. Calliope had spoken to him several times, but they weren't very close.

"Calliope? Like Calliope Nikolaou?" asked the redhead.

"The same one who wears and is wearing, who would you be?" the blonde asked kindly.

"Ron Weasley."

"Ah! I know your brother Charlie. My cousin Hermes works with him." she said with a smile. "Well, I hope we all get along well. If you see Neville's toad, Trevor: we're in compartment one, if not, we're seeing if the others saw it. See ya Ron, Harry."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

They asked in two more compartments, and neither had seen Trevor. They reached another compartment, Neville utterly discouraged.

"Come on Neville. A smile, huh. We'll find it."

They knocked and opened the door, and Calliope saw a girl with bushy brown hair, larger front teeth, and strong brown eyes. She had a large book in her hands, sunk in her seat with her robe on.

"Good afternoon, this is Neville Longbottom, and I am Calliope Nikolaou. We were .."

"Calliope Nikolaou! Your grandmother was the first witch to exist!"

"So is." Calliope smiled at him. "Who would you be?"

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

"Ah, a No-Maj." Calliope smiled even bigger. "You and I will get along really well, I need to know about your No-Maj world."

"No-Maj?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Muggle: that's what they say in America." Neville clarified, wiping the edge of his watery eyes.

"Oh," Hermione said and jotted something down in a little book. "Either way, what were you guys looking for?

"Neville's toad, Trevor. He lost it and we're seeing if anyone could have seen it in the hallways or stalls."

"Oh, too bad. I haven't seen him. But I can help look for him if you want."

"Clear! The more help we have, the better."

The trio went through every hallway and compartment they could, but couldn't find Trevor. They were going to give up until Hermione saw another compartment and opened the door.

"Wait we have already entered .."

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville lost one."

"We already said no," Ron answered. But Hermione paid no attention to him, if not to the wand in her hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. Calliope squeezed Neville's hand, feeling like it wasn't going to work.

"Er - all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

"Are you sure this is the appropriate spell?" Hermione asked. "Well, it's not very effective, is it? I tried a few singles, just to practice, and they worked. No one in my family is a magician, it was quite a surprise when I received my letter, but I was also very happy of course, already that this is the best magic school, as far as I know. -I've already memorized all the books, of course, I hope that's enough -... I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. They are?"

Calliope was surprised at how quickly Hermione could speak.

"In reality, Hogwarts would not be the best school of magic. None would be since none of them are alike, they are all different with their various teaching terms." Calliope said, and all attention turned to her. "I'm just saying."

"Ron Weasley." Ron muttered, eating a chocolate frog.

"Harry Potter." smiled the boy with the scar, and Calliope remembered Mr. Potter; Harry was just like him, if his mind was correct, only he had Mrs. Potter's green eyes.

"Is it really you?" Said Hermione. "I know everything about you. Of course, I got a few extra books to prepare myself further and you figure in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark_ Arts and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Yes, yes. The only bad thing is that neither my parents nor I gave the authorization to use my names in those books. But I suppose it is because they take it as something very important."

"Because it was! You defeated the one who-should-not-be-named." Hermione exclaimed, and Calliope nodded awkwardly. "Does either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. "

"Bye again, Ron; Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> THE NIKOLAOU
> 
> Scarlett Johansson -mother (Astraea)  
> Sabrina Carpenter -face claim (Calliope)  
> Bill Skarsgard -big brother (Adonis)  
> Bella Thorne -big sister (Danae)  
> Maxence Danet-Fauvel -big brother (Perseus)  
> Tom Webb -big brother (Zeus)  
> Cameron Monaghan -big brother (Poseidon)  
> Cody Christian -big brother (Hades)  
> Oliver Dale -big brother (Agamemnon)  
> Asa Butterfield -little brother (Aristaeus)
> 
> Joseph Morgan -maternal uncle (Apollo)  
> Candice Accola -maternal political aunt (Caroline)  
> Jenny Boyd -cousin (Hera)  
> Danielle Rose Russell -cousin (Gaia)
> 
> Daniel Gillies -maternal uncle (Okeanos)  
> Phoebe Tonkin -maternal political aunt (Hayley)  
> Tom Holland -cousin (Damon)  
> Kaylee Bryant -cousin (Iris)
> 
> Nathaniel Buzolic -maternal uncle (Dionysus)  
> Danielle Campbell -maternal political aunt (Phoebe)  
> Matthew Daddario -cousin (Hermes)  
> Mackenzie Foy -cousin (Cassandra)
> 
> Claire Holt -maternal aunt (Aphrodite)  
> Charles Michael Davis -maternal political uncle (Jason)  
> Hugh Laughton-Scott -cousin (Theseus)
> 
> Riley Voelkel -maternal aunt (Euphrosyne)  
> Christina Moses -maternal political aunt (Kellin)  
> Raphael Balzer -cousin (Atlas)  
> Vova and Valen Volinetts -cousins (Castor & Pollux)


End file.
